Be Mine
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward Cullen is at the bottom of the school food chain. Then enter Bella Swan, a popular bad girl who seems to have an eye for the geek. When she moves to Forks to live with Alice, guess who her Biology partner is? Will sparks fly? Will Bella kiss Edward? Beach parties! Lot's of sexy time in later chapters!
1. First Sight

Bella's POV:

"Emmett, I swear to god..." I trailed off angrily as I passed through to his room.

I knew exactly where he had disappeared off to because I could hear his booming laughter.

"Give me my clothes back!" I demanded. I had just gotten out of the shower to find he had taken my clothes. I had my towel wrapped around me but it wasn't exactly the longest towel ever.

"Not yet, I'm enjoying the view." He dismissed my request.

"I hate you some times." I announced.

He gave a dimple smile and I had to remind myself that I was still mad at him. Alice was one of my best friends growing up, and I had a friendship with her brother Emmett as well. We all came from England. My father, Carlisle, was a doctor and he wanted to move to America for a different scenery. So we decided on Forks, after all it's where Alice lived. Carlisle also got along with Alice's mother; Esme.

"You could never hate me, I'm way too adorable." Emmett shook his head once.

I bit my bottom lip.

"And your way too sexy for your own good." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me my clothes back!"

He winked at me, "You know your enjoying this."

"How can I be enjoying this when you have my clothes?"

"Oh, you can have a lot of fun with no clothes. I can show you if you want." His smirk got bigger.

I sighed in disbelief and shook my head at what he had just said with pursed lips.

Edward's POV:

Sitting in the cafeteria, I felt my glasses sliding down so I pushed them back up against the crook of my nose. I had a book in my hand and an apple in the other. I was reading a book called Twilight. Alice fell in love with the book and insisted that I read it. It was kind of ridiculous. No one can look as good as the people in the book are described. No one can look like an angel. I had personally never witnessed an angel anyhow.

I read the book any way. Romance wasn't really my thing, I guess because I would never feel romance. There's not a single woman out there who could find me remotely attractive. So I mostly landed on action, adventure and quite a lot of non-fiction books.

If you hadn't put the pieces together, I was the school geek. Which also meant I wasn't the most popular guy in school to put it nicely, I got beaten up on a daily basis and regularly called names. I didn't understand what I had done to deserve all the hate I get. All I do is keep to myself and people laugh and trip me up. Why was that?

Alice was my one and only friend. She was a member of the popular crowd but she didn't follow them like a sheep. She was her own person and she always did what she thought was right and not what _they_ think is right. Though not all of them were mean to me. Most of them thought me invisible. Like Emmett who was Alice's sister, he would give me a smile sometimes but apart from that I didn't know the guy. Also there was Rosalie, she was the world's biggest playgirl.

The main bullies were: Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tyler, and Jessica Stanley. They gave me grief every day. It would be a day wasted for them otherwise.

I sighed to myself and took another bite into my apple.

Bella's POV:

"Your smoking hot babe!"

"You got sex hair!"

"Wanna meet up sometime?"

"Your fit as!"

I pulled away from the guys from the doorway in the cafeteria. My god there's a lot of them. I ran a hand through my hair and a few of the guys moaned. Weird. I felt a small hand grab me as they laughed, pulling me away.

"Do you get this kind of attention everywhere you go?" A girl I didn't know asked. She had blonde hair and a body of a model I would say. I would be surprised if she wasn't a model. She shook her head slightly, "Sorry, I'm Rosalie Hale. Your Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I gave her a smile.

Alice whined at the side of us and we gave her a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"You ruined it. I was suppose to introduce you. Your my two best friends." Alice whined again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Fine." She got up and then turned back around to sit down. "Hey, Alice. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Wow, this is ridiculous.

Alice beamed. "Why of course. Bella – Rosalie. Rosalie – Bella. Aka, Bad girl meet playgirl." She smirked and leaned back in her seat when she was done.

I raised a brow at Rosalie, "Your a playgirl?"

She did the same to me, "Your a bad girl?"

"No." I acted defensive.

Alice gave me a look.

"I'm just not a good girl." I furthered my statement so Alice wouldn't say anything.

Rosalie laughed at that as she seemed quite amused. Now that I looked at her properly I could easily believe she was a playgirl. I had never really met many playgirls though so I have nothing to judge her by.

A girl I recognised from one of my classes sat down in one of the spare seats, "Hey, Bella. Nice to catch up with you. I was wondering if you would like to go to a party I'm throwing at my house? It will be fun you should definitely come."

I glanced at Alice briefly.

"Your all invited of course." She added quickly.

"We'd all love to go Lauren." Rosalie answered for us all. I turned my gaze to her, as Lauren went off with a successful smile. Rosalie shrugged, "There will be guys there."

I let out a light laugh at her comment. Definitely a playgirl then.

My eyes wandered around the cafeteria. It wasn't very big but it fit everyone in. My eyes stopped when I noticed a guy with crazy copper hair that I wanted to desperately run my hands through. He had geeky glasses that looked adorable on him. Hiding behind them were sharp piercing green eyes. His skin was rather pale than normal but he pulled it off well and it contrasted with his blue shirt. His arms were built quite well, not massive like Emmett's but he definitely had muscles there.

"Who's that?" I asked while not moving my eyes from him.

Alice followed where my eyes were and I could hear the smile in her voice, "That's Edward Cullen."

**Just a new story I thought of. Please leave a review on if I should write more or not.**


	2. Angel

Bella's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw. What an idiot... Alice laughed as well beside me, holding her stomach. Emmett grimaced and pulled away from the pole that he had just walked into. I continued to laugh at him and this made him annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I walked into a pole. Get a grip you two." Emmett played it like he wasn't bothered.

But that made me and Alice laugh even more. The next thing I knew Emmett was tackling me.

Edward's POV:

Climbing out of my rusty old truck, I closed the door behind me and locked it. Not like anyone would bother stealing it or anything. I mean, come on. I threw my rucksack over my shoulder at put my arms through. I was wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans and shoes. Nothing special.

Yesterday, everyone had been talking about the new girl. However I never got to see her. I kind of wish I had though, with all the things being said about her it made me wonder just how beautiful she actually is. She's probably not actually that pretty. She's just a new toy for the playboy's here.

It was drizzling it down with rain right now so I headed inside the doors. I ruffled my slightly damp hair. I hated my hair. It was completely untameable. Not even jell could flatten my hair down. That's why I didn't even bother any more. Just leave it, it's not like anyone gives a damn any way.

Bella's POV:

"Hey babe." A male's voice greeted me.

My eyes glanced over to see someone I knew to be Mike Newton. He went to wrap an arm around me but I stopped him with an awkward smile.

"Hey, be jealous of this. I've seen her in just a towel!" Emmett bellowed with a smirk.

My head snapped over to him.

Mike moaned and bit his lip.

Rosalie gave me an amused questioning look, and so did Alice but she added in the whole hand on hip thing.

"Emmett." I groaned in frustration.

"That's for laughing at me." He backed up, pointed at me with both hands and a smirk still in place.

Edward's POV:

Placing my stuff out on my desk, I then dropped my bag next to my stall. Pupils were beginning to flood into the classroom now. I pulled a pencil out.

Then something magical happened.

An angel walked through the doors with half the population behind her. She ran a hand through her amazing quaffed hair as she glanced behind her and approached the teacher. Mr. Burty. When he looked up he froze for a fraction of a second, it was very briefly but I still noticed and it made me grimace. He snapped out of it and shook his head of probably very inappropriate thoughts. My God, he's a frikin teacher!

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I barely heard her from where I was but it made my ears burn with how hot her voice sounded. "You need to sign this at the end of the lesson." She placed a slip on his desk.

Mr. Burty swallowed and nodded but didn't say anything.

Bella raised her eyes brows, looking like she was thinking _'Weirdo'_ in her head. I almost smiled, and I would have if not for being in shock of her outstanding beauty.

"Um, you can sit in the last seat left. Next to Edward Cullen." Mr. Burty gestured to where I sat.

Bella's eyes connected with mine and I felt sparks go off around us. Bella gave me a smile. I blushed uncontrollably and buried my head in my hands, embarrassed. I heard Bella laugh lightly and my face got hotter. Damn it Edward!

A few seconds later after Bella had finished talking to Mr. Burty and stopping guys from hugging her, Bella had came over and took a seat next to me. We we're so close. So close that I could feel a strong energy flow rapidly between us. Some sort of... electric current. Urging me to get closer. Urging me to grab her. To grip her waist. To smash my lips to hers. To push her against the wall and go in-between her legs... whoa! Bloody hell Edward get a hold of yourself! Since when did you think like that?

"Hello." She smiled like an angel.

"H- hi." I managed to stutter out.

**Hope you like it so far. Thanks for reviews. House party soon. Please leave a comment.**


	3. New Sexy

Bella's POV:

"Can anyone tell me the elements in the periodic table?" Mr. Burty... I think, started to get the class thinking.

No one raised their hand. I don't think I knew five of the elements. I noticed Edward sigh before raising his hand. Then he began listing some of the elements and when he was finished sir was more than impressed as he listed every last one of them, in order.

I looked at Edward with a smile, "How'd you remember all that?"

Edward shrugged, "I – I just practise. I guess."

I smirked, "You know smarts the new sexy." I winked at him. Which caused him to blush a bright shade of red shortly after. I let out a laugh and he covered his face. Awww...

"What a geek." A girls voice popped up and made the class laugh.

Edward sighed, telling me he got a lot of this kind of stuff. What's wrong with being a geek? He's the smart one who will get the last laugh. I glanced at the girl who had called him a geek before looking back to Edward, "Can I borrow your pencil?"

Edward nodded and handed it to me, our skin touched briefly and the reaction inside me was strange. I thought nothing else of it and threw the pencil at the girl who was being a bitch.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Stop being mean to him." I told her simply.

"Ms. Swan. Ms. Jordan. Do you want to be spending your lunch in this classroom?" Mr. Burty questioned.

The girl sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair.

Mr. Burty looked towards me now.

"I didn't do anything." I told him, all I did was get her back for Edward.

He raised a brow, "You threw a pencil at her head."

I laughed lightly at that, "I know, I usually don't have good aim." I was pretty proud of myself with that.

The class laughed at my comment. Mike had turned in his seat to look at me, "I have good aim below, if you know what I mean." Inclining his dick going inside of me. Which made the class laugh, but I didn't understand why. It was the crappiest joke I had ever heard.

"Fuck off." There was no way I was ever sleeping with Mike Newton.

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Burty yelled as he then tried to bring the class back down.

However I noticed Edward smirking beside me.

**Sorry this chapter is very short, next one is longer. Please review!**


	4. Getting Ready

Edward's POV:

Knock. Knock.

I got up from the sofa and headed for the door. I had been doing some Biology revision, going over stuff that I already knew. But there was nothing else for me to do. It took my mind off how much I wanted to study Bella's anatomy, which was a good thing. Especially after my very inappropriate and first sex dream ever that starred her.

Knock. Knock.

I turned the door handle and pulled open the door. Revealing a small petit woman with a big beaming smile on her face. I think her smile was bigger than her.

"Alice?" I questioned my eyes. I had remembered to put my glasses on this morning didn't I? Why would Alice drive down to my house? We were friends but she had never came down to see me before.

"Edward, glad I bumped into you." I just looked at her, did she say glad I bumped into you after knocking on the door to my house? She strolled inside as if it were her own home and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" High confusion seeped through my voice.

"I'm extending my invitation to Lauren's party so that you can come as well." She answered my question casually.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes." Alice mocked me. "Your going. End of. Now follow me." She didn't actually leave me much of a choice as she pulled me up the stairs. "You can't just wear your usual outfit, you need shorts and t-shirt."

"Why?" Nothing about this made any sense to me.

"Why? Because it's a rare sunny day in Forks." She rummaged through my clothes. She opened the top draw and I was too late to stop her.

"Nice boxers Edward." Alice commented before shutting the drawer and diving into a different one. I bet she's the only girl who will get to see my boxers. That wasn't the case in the dream I had though last night. I blushed. Damn it. Thankfully Alice didn't notice and if she did then she would just assume it because of her seeing my boxer drawer.

Bella's POV:

Today was sunny, and apparently that was quite unusual for Forks. I was wearing light blue denim shorts and a white top with some black writing on it. Topped off with some sunglasses but they were in my hands while I was inside. I was downstairs and Rosalie had just came out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Whoa, you look hot." She complimented me.

"Thanks, so do you. I just got a text from Alice saying she was going to meet us at the party." I informed her, putting my phone away now.

"She's not going down with us? That's strange." Rosalie took another sip of her water.

"Unless, she's bringing a boy?" I came up with a theory.

Rosalie smirked, "Maybe. Good for her."

"Why would she keep it a secret though?" Alice wasn't one for hiding things from us was she?

"Oh, she's kept a few boyfriends from me before. She thinks just because I'm a playgirl that I'll sleep with her boyfriend." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. Would you?" I interrogated.

Rosalie gave me a look.

I shrugged, "I don't know you that well yet."

She chucked lightly and shook her head, "No, I wouldn't." She strolled over to the door before turning to me. "Unless he's cute." She added playfully.

Edward's POV:

I must be sweating bucket's over here. I ruffled my hair and rolled the window down to get some cold wind on my skin. Alice looked at me from the corner of her eye and laughed at me. That was something I was used to, being laughed at. However Alice didn't do it in a horrible way, I guess she was trying to laugh _with_ me.

"Nervous Ed?" She asked for the obvious answer.

"I don't like Ed." I ignored her silly question.

She laughed again and pulled up. Oh god! I was really going to regret this. I could feel my face going red already. I swallowed and turned to Alice, "Are you sure this is going to be a good idea? It's not going to be good for you turning up to this party with me." I tried to use that as a way to get her to let me go free.

However that didn't go well. As a few seconds later we were knocking on the door.

**Please leave a review! **


	5. Party

Bella's POV:

Lauren's garden was huge. It had a large grassy area. Nice patio. Let's not forget the giant pool. It was six now and everyone was here. Some were inside. Some were outside. I think the whole school was here. Not like it was a massive school or anything though.

Do you know what is massive though? Emmett's arms that took me by surprise when they wrapped around me from behind. "Have you seen all the guys here drooling over you?"

I put on a smile, "Have you seen all the girls drooling over you?"

"I guess we were destined to sleep together." Emmett put on a voice.

I laughed and shook my head. If I'm honest, I saw Emmett as a big brother. One that could get annoying at times but one that I love all the same.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice greeted me with a grin. Then she glanced behind her and rolled her eyes when she realized that person wasn't there. She disappeared for a minute before arriving back over with a shy and sulking looking Edward with pouted lips. Undoubtedly adorable. He was wearing knee length shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to him nicely. It's weird, I had never found a geek attractive before. I always went for the bad boys. I know, I make good choices. When Edward noticed Emmett with his arms around me his brows furrowed but he shook it off quickly enough. "Good party isn't it?" Alice put her smile back on.

"Yeah, but there's a few people here who are getting on my nerves." I stated as I pulled Emmett's arms from my waist.

Emmett gave a booming laugh and pulled away completely.

Alice laughed as well and looked at her brother, "You have always flirted with my friends, it gets a bit annoying."

"They don't seem to mind. It's just harmless flirting." Emmett defended himself.

"Yeah but it kind of crosses a line when you steal their clothes while their in the shower." I put on a casual voice as I spoke to him.

Edward's head snapped up.

Emmett laughed again, "Hey, I think you looked a lot better in just a towel with wet steamy skin." He winked.

Edward froze at what Emmett had said and I glanced at him. Was he picturing it? Emmett was still wearing a smirk on his lips.

"I hate you."

Edward's POV:

Bella Swan. Bella Swan in denim shorts that showed off her silky smooth coloured legs that I wanted to ravish oh so desperately. I wanted her so much. So much it physically hurt. I wanted her more than anything.

"Ugly Eddie made it then." Mike Newton's raspy voice was full of venom towards me.

Here we go.

"Yeah, I don't remember inviting you to my party." Lauren tilted her head.

"I didn't think you would mind." Alice's voice came from behind me to save me.

Thank god.

Lauren and Mike were both about to say something when a loud splash interrupted them, followed by two screams. I looked over to see what it was. Emmett was laughing in hysterics at the side of the pool, bending over and holding his stomach laughter. Bella climbed out of the pool and laid down on the patio to catch back her breath with her hand on her heart. Rosalie was still floating in the water in shock.

"I hate you." I managed to hear Bella from where she was.

Emmett laughed even harder.

Rosalie started swimming over and pushed herself up with pursed angry lips. Laughing, Jacob ran to Bella and scooped her up to her feet. Jacob was tanned and very muscular and it made me feel highly intimidated by him. I have nothing to offer this angel. The reality of that made me extremely sad. Jacob had his arms wrapped around her as he playfully swayed side to side slightly.

In that moment I let my eyes take a real look at Bella. Her denim shorts were darker now. Her white casual t-shirt clung onto her killer body in an extremely hot way. It sculpted her big full boobs perfectly that were begging to be held. Her whole body was soaked in water. Her hair was messy and as wet as her luscious body. I wanted to make her wet. I wanted my actions to be the reason she got wet. I wanted hold her soaked body against mine and make her feel things no other man had made her feel. A certain part of me started to harden as my eyes watched Bella. Everything about her made me so hard.

Right now was certainly not the time to be getting hard either. Oh fuck. I adjusted my position in my seat so no one would notice.

Another splash happened and I looked over again to see Bella and Rosalie had worked together to push Emmett into the pool for revenge. Everyone around was laughing along. Alice decided to get in on it as she laughed, sprinted along the patio and dived in. Some started clapping her dive and I would say it was rather impressive. That's when everyone else started jumping in, fully clothes by the way – though it's not like they were wearing winter clothes. They were laughing and smiling as they did it.

"Edward come on!" I recognised it to be Alice's voice calling me.

Terrified, I shook my head.

Alice tilted her head a fraction and she gave me a look, "Don't make me come over there Cullen." Damn it. Why am I scared of her? She's the tiniest woman you will ever meet.

Slowly, I started to make my way over as I discarded my glasses. When I got to the edge of the pool, Mike Newton yanked me down. Causing me to make a big splash. A few people laughed, but not everyone. I lifted my head out the water and gasped, getting back the oxygen that was rudely taken from my lungs.

My eyes instantly met Bella's. Jacob still had his arms wrapped around her playfully, with a smirk to match it. Her eyes were soft as they looked into mine, she didn't seem happy about Mike pulling me down into the water like that. It made my heart melt to think she cared about me. I found that the noise around us had silenced in my ears. In fact, no one else was here with us. It was just me and her. That's when I realized. I had a crush on Bella Swan.

Jacob forced me to acknowledge him when he whispered something to Bella.

Bella broke her hold on my gaze and looked at him.

Jacob started saying something else to her. Then he tightened his arms a bit more and muttered, "Sorry."

"Don't you dare-" Bella began but it was too late for that. Bella squealed when Jacob launched them both into the water.

**Hey, it's been a while since I updated so sorry. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
